


Gallifreyan Secrets

by theprydonian_archivist



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-31
Updated: 2010-03-31
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprydonian_archivist/pseuds/theprydonian_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A secret finally revealed between Theta and Koschei... extremely fluffy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gallifreyan Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Written at 3am when I couldn't sleep, as all my best work is! XD  
> And fluff because fluff is just so incredibly fun to write!  
> Thank you so much to my amazing friend FrenziedFerret on DeviantArt for the title and just generally being wonderful...
> 
> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [The Prydonian collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theprydonian/profile).

There was a loud four beat knock on the door. Theta leapt up, a huge grin on his face and ran to the door, opening it and throwing himself into his best friend’s awaiting arms. They embraced for a moment before Theta beckoned Koschei inside and closed the door. He regarded Koschei momentarily that grin still across his face before breaking the silence, stumbling over his words.

“I… That is… Where you been Kos? I… I missed you!” he stammered, hoping Kos wouldn’t notice the little blush on his cheeks as he moved back to put an arm around Koschei, as if to ensure they wouldn’t have to be parted again.

Koschei smiled. He had suspected that his best friends had stronger feelings for him than he let on. Much in the same way that Koschei had long since fallen for Theta. But he couldn’t be sure. What if he was misunderstanding the signs? It could be that Theta really did miss him cos they were best friends. He was probably just reading too much into some of Theta’s actions. It was highly possible that Theta was completely oblivious to what he was doing (this was Theta after all!) He needed to be sure really…

“Sorry Thete, I was summoned home for a couple of days.” He scowled. He’d much rather have been here. Or had Theta there with him. “I… I missed you as well,” he admitted to his friend. The boy, whom he had instantly trusted, bonded with, fallen in love with. Because Theta… well Theta was just _perfect_. Funny, intelligent (by far the more intelligent of the two of them, even if he didn’t deign to show their professors that) and adorably gorgeous. And what’s more, Theta made him better. The drums that he’d heard ever since looking into the schism, that four-beat rhythm plaguing every moment of his life, pounding away in his mind. When he was with Theta, somehow his presence seemed to quieten the drums. And when they were particularly close, like now, they were almost gone. He liked to think of Theta as his own personal doctor. The one who made him better. Yes he loved Theta with all his hearts, and he would do anything… ANYTHING for him.

Theta, meanwhile had felt his hearts skip a beat upon hearing that Koschei had missed him as well. His Koschei who he adored more than he could begin to describe. Rassilon, he was just so… _perfect_. And by far the more intelligent of the two of them (granted he didn’t really give work for classes his best efforts, but still…) He decided to once more break the silence to draw attention away from the fact that he was gazing longingly at Koschei’s gorgeous face.

“It’s been boring without you here lo- Kos” he corrected himself just in time. He couldn’t call his Kos ‘love’ – they were best friends, but nothing more than that. And since when had he started thinking of Koschei as ‘his Kos’? He might love Kos with all his hearts and think about him in that way, but there was no way Kos would be interested in him in that way. Why would he? Koschei was brilliant, effortlessly top of the class and funny and… just… he couldn’t even think of the words to describe how amazing he was. Whereas he was a little underachiever. Granted they both trusted each other impeccably, but there was no way Kos would ever think of him in any way other than a friend. “Now you’re back… what do you fancy doing?” He felt his cheeks go slightly red even as he said that, his mind slipping of into realms that would only ever be his own private fantasy, he was sure.

Koschei regarded Theta with some interest. He was fairly sure ‘Kos’ wasn’t the word Theta was going to use… but then again it was probably just his imagination. As adorably clueless as Theta could be, surely he’d noticed the signs that he was giving out. Surely he could tell that he was attracted to Theta, at the very least. So maybe the fact that he hadn’t said anything meant he just didn’t want to hurt Koschei’s feelings by rejecting him. And he had some fair idea what he _fancied_ doing… But Theta wouldn’t ever agree to _that_. He considered for a moment.

“Let’s go outside. Lie out on the grass. Gaze at the stars. It’s so beautiful and we’re just cooped up in this dreary place,” he suggested, although what he wished he could say was “I don’t mind my love. Anything as long as it’s with you.” Oh Rassilon, since when did he call Theta his ‘love’. He should stop this. Before he got hurt from rejection.

Theta smiled a cute little blush on his cheeks. That sounded so… what was the word? He searched for the right word in Gallifreyan but upon being unable to find it turned to his repertoire of Earth words, finding what he hoped was the appropriate word… romantic… Just as humans would gaze at the stars with the one they loved. He’d read about it in one of his many books on that planet. This was, of course, why Koschei had chosen it. Another subtle prod in the right direction for Theta, knowing if he did have any feelings that way at all he would appreciate it. He was rather obsessed with that planet, after all.

“That sounds wonderful!” Theta enthused. Somewhat reluctantly he released Kos and went to find something warm to protect him against the cold night air (although he wouldn’t have protested to using Kos for warmth…) Once in suitable attire, he turned out the light so as to give the impression of sleeping – they were well used to sneaking out places at night, not being the best behaved of students. Theta opened the window and allowed Koschei to step out first. Once out Koschei stepped out of the way before offering a helping hand to Theta as he followed in suit.

They made their way to the ground without any mishaps (this time). Upon reaching the ground they subconsciously grabbed each other’s hands before heading towards the exit of the dome that was the citadel of the Timelords. And then at exactly the same time each realised they were gripping the others hand and released it, turning away and blushing. They were so completely different but Rassilon they could be similar at times.

They finally reached the outdoors and selected a secluded spot under the stars. Koschei lay himself down on the soft red grass, selecting a comfortable position before patting a hand on his chest, an invitation which Theta immediately understood. Without even thinking he lay himself down beside Koschei, his head resting atop Kos’ chest, gazing up to the heavens. Oh he would happily stay here like this forever. Just him and Koschei. He smiled. When he was like this, with the wonderful Koschei, that urge to run, he had felt ever since initiation was no longer there. He needn’t worry about a thing. Not with someone like Koschei to protect him. He sighed contentedly as he gazed to the stars. As he looked his mind never once strayed from his best friend, who he loved more deeply than he could ever love another being in the entire universe. And he suddenly knew he had to tell him. Knew he couldn’t keep it a secret any longer. But even then, telling him outright wasn’t something he could face doing either.

“Kos…” he spoke out into the night, his hearts racing. This was it then. The moment of truth.

“Yeah, Thete?” came the gentle reply, intrigued at what Theta might have to say. His hopes raised much higher than he knew he should let them be.

“You remember when we were initiated… Remember how I ran. Didn’t want to stop until you managed to persuade me?” he started. He wasn’t quite sure where he’d go with this if Kos didn’t catch his meaning behind what he was about to say.

Koschei murmured a yes, his head moved so as to observe Theta more carefully as he spoke.

“Well... when… when I’m with you love I…” Oh Rassilon, did he just call Kos ‘love’ out loud? There was no going back now… “I feel like I’ll never need to run again” he finished, falling silent awaiting a response anxiously. He expected to receive a few words, or perhaps be shoved of the other boy’s chest in rejection, but the one thing he didn’t expect, although he’d dreamed of it one day happening, was exactly what Koschei did.

Upon hearing Theta’s words a deep sense of love and longing washed over him. They completed each other. Such perfectly opposite reactions to the schism that they cancelled one another out. And he could no longer hold himself back. No longer resist Theta. So he reached out with his hand and gently, oh so gently, moved Theta’s head round to face him, before leaning in and clumsily kissing him full on the lips, his hand gently stroking Theta’s cheek. Theta’s eyes went wide for a moment and Koschei was suddenly worried that he’d misunderstood and gone too far. His worries were washed away almost before began however when Theta’s eyes fluttered shut and he started to kiss back equally clumsily, adjusting his body so as to be more comfortable, a hand reaching up to touch Koschei’s face. And it felt wonderful, even if they were inexperienced at such things. A moment both had dreamed of for far too long finally come true, and so much better than either of them had imagined. As their kiss broke Theta gazed deeply into Koschei’s eyes, an adorable (in Koschei’s opinion) blush spreading across his cheeks. This was it then. The moment he could finally say those words he’d been too embarrassed to share for many years. Tell what he had hidden for so long.

“I love you my Koschei. I have for so long I…” he whispered to the perfect boy upon who’s chest he rested until interrupted by a finger gently pressed to his lips.

“I know. And I love you my Theta. My doctor, who heals those drums. Just being with you makes them quiet. And when we kissed…” He blushed slightly at the memory. “I swear they were completely gone.”  
A huge grin spread across Theta’s face at the thought that they so perfectly completed each other. As Koschei’s finger was removed from his lips, he leaned in to steal another kiss.

When they finally headed back, hours later (although it didn’t feel like it), they no longer cared that their hands were entwined. Were no longer worried that they would never be able to be together because the other might not feel the same. Were so thrilled to know the truth and finally be able to admit their love. A love they vowed would never diminish. Not ever.


End file.
